The Guardian of the Quest
by WhiteWolf144
Summary: After the final battle with Gaia, Percy Jackson disappears without a trace. As a new threat rises two years afterward, the rest of the Seven set off on a new adventure, but what they don't know is that they will have an unexpected visit by a long lost friend who could be a very powerful ally.
1. Prologue

**This is my ****first fic ever,so please go easy on me. It takes place after the defeat of Gaia,just altered. So,after and Annabeth got out of Tartarus,Percy was offered something no one ever was and was given time to think it trough. During the final battle,he,Annabeth,Jason,Nico,Frank, Hazel and Reyna were the only ones standing. Percy knew he had to make a sacrifice greater than anyone could have imagined,but he did it. After he had been gone for two years and presumed dead ,everyone was devastated. The rest of the Seven had a new quest approaching,but were almost killed when they were joined by an unlikely ally. What happened to their friend remained a complete mystery.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO series.**

**(English is not my main language,sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling**

**flaws)**

**Percy's POV**

The battle wasn't going well.The giants woke Gaia up and she was coming for the young demigods and the gods.Percy was scared.His father and he just killed Porphyrion and he took a minute to catch his breath before running back in.Most of his friends were unconscious from the battle between the Greeks and Romans.Reyna,Nico and Coach Hedge were able to get the Athena Parthenons to the Half-Blood hill,but someone fired at the Greeks and their fight began.Percy didn't blame anyone for it,though it would have been better if his friends were able to help.The only ones left standing were Percy,Annabeth,Jason,Frank,Hazel,Nico and Reyna as well as some of the gods,but they were on the last atoms of their strenght (even Reyna) and Gaia's forces just kept coming.Percy had a bad feeling.

The ground shook. _You have failed demigods,_ said a sleepy voice coming from the 15 foot figure that just rose up from the earth. _Gaia,_Percy thought. _You will lose,I don't see the point in continuing this battle.We will be joined soon by another primordial and you will all die!_ she spoke.Percy felt it coming.All the horrors he and Annabeth had been trough during their fall into Tartarus in Rome.All the fear,no,terror,came back.All the repressed memories.The sulphur from the air.The river Plethegon burning his throat.The arai,curses,the pain,tears,battles,everything.Annabeth must have felt it too.She turned to me and suddenly I saw her again as a corpse from when we used the Dark Mist.Her eyes that were usually calculative,but warm,were now filled with fear.She must have remembered what Percy did to Akhylis.Gods,he wished he hadn't done that.

The ground behind Gaia split open and a figure made of pure darkness crawled out._Just what we needed right now,_Percy thought,looking at the figure who had been seen only once before by none other than Annabeth and himself,the immortal who killed Bob and Damasen at the Doors of Death.Tartarus himself joined Gaia.

"Oh we're so doomed",he heard Jason mumble.He couldn't help but agree.

Everyone stared in awe at the two primordials.The fight had been long lost before,but now...Well,no words could describe this.The gods and their children,kept fighting the Giants while Jason,Nico and I had a quick shout out.

"We have to do something!" Jason yelled as he split two _dracenae_ in half with his sword.I looked down and saw Riptide was dripping with blood.Percy had a backup plan,but he didn't want to execute it unless they were desperate.This definitely counted as desperate.

"Nico,do you think you can conjure more dead?" Percy shouted.Nico nodded:"If Hades helps,perhaps an entire army"

"Good,you and Jason keep Gaia occupied.Tartarus is _mine!"_ I ordered.They tried to protest,saying I'll get myself killed and all that,but we had to do it this way.Besides,I wanted to avenge Bob and Damasen.I suddenly wondered what happened to Small Bob?I shook that thought aside and charged towards Tartarus as Nico and Jason did the same toward Gaia.I saw lightning rumbling and dead coming up.Gaia was caught by suprise, which was good,but for how long will it last?Percy had to move quickly.

He sliced Tartarus' chest and the primordial bellowed in pain.I took the opportunity and summoned a tsunami,a hurricane which lifted me up and a quite an earthquake.I had never been able to do all that togeather,but I figured dad helped me.I turned my hurricane towards Tartarus who had just been drenched in salt water.I kicked him in the head and he stumbled down falling back into his own realm._So his weakness is above-Tartarus water,huh?_ No time to think,Jason and Nico were already from waste down swallowed by the earth.He couldn't let his friends die.He turned off his hurricane and summoned all the power he had in him,reaching for the rivers of the Underworld.He felt his legs weakening,his strength flying away in an inhuman way.But he did what he imagined.A giant wave rose up from the Pit and drenched Gaia.I trapped her in there making sure I hurt no one else,except maybe some monsters.

I collapsed on my knees not letting Gaia free,I could feel her weakening.Nico and Jason freed themselves and rushed to my aid.

"STAY BACK!" I managed to say.I didn't have much time if I kept this up.I knew what I had to do.I looked at Annabeth,his Wise Girl,one more time,trying to remember her face perfectly.I took in the view of all my friends and remembered every single thing we've done.I was doing this for them.I was making a decision that is going to save the gods,mortals,my friends,Annabeth,Jason,Frank,Hazel,Leo, Piper,Nico,Reyna,Coach Hedge and his wife and son,Clarisse,the Stols,Thalia and the rest of the Hunters and Amazons,Will Solace,Chiron,Reachel,Tyson,my mom,Paul and my unborn sister.I remembered everyone we've lost,Bianca,Luke,Zoe,Beckendorf,Silena,cMichael,Bob,Damasen,Lee and so many more.I couldn't save them,but I can save these people now.With that,I knew what I was doing was to save my family.And it was worth it.I was fine with offering myself to the one person no one should trust in order for them to live out their lives.

_Oh Mother of the Universe,hear my prayer..._

**So,did you like it?'ll try and update as often as possible,and I have sort of a big story all planned out.I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you liked the prologue!I enjoyed writing it,so here's chapter one!**

**Annabeth's POV**

As her mother and Annabeth evaporated Enceladus,Annabeth took a moment to look for Percy.She saw him just as he kicked Tartarus back into his pit and summoned a bubble of water that was undoubtedly from the Underworld.He pulled Gaia in,and with that,Annabeth had to look away in order to survive the attack from some hellhounds.She hated those beasts.Mrs. O'Leary was there fighting alongside her.Just as she was about to be trampled by one of said hellhounds she heard an earpiercing scream coming from the direction of Percy.Terror washed over her.Her Seaweed Brain was in trouble and she was stuck._Wait_,she thought,_why can't I move?!_

The air turned cold.Wind blew rapidly.Everything became dark.Annabeth felt a presence of something so ancient it must have been forgotten.She heard Gaia screaming as she was held aboveground in the bubble Percy created.She looked over and saw her Seaweed Brain reaching for Riptide.He was glowing.His father must have blessed him.Usually when a demigod is blessed by their parent,they glow in the gods color.But this was different.He glowed in some terrifying shade of black.

He hesitated for a second as he turned to me and smiled.It wasn't his usual warm smile.It was more of an apologetic smile saying _I'm sorry,I love you._

"What is he doing?!!" she heard Zeus scream.Percy turned back to Gaia and charged showing his sword right trough her heart.One last scream tore the air as the place where Gaia was floating flashed in a blinding white light._NO! _Annabeth screamed in her head.She thought Gaia had revealed her true form and burned Percy to ash.She looked away trying to fight back tears.

As the light passed,Annabeth felt herself unfreze and got ready for the hellhound that tried to attack her moments before.When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see all her friends awake and not that badly hurt.All the monsters disappeared.She looked at the place she last saw Percy.He wasn't there.All that was left was a small smoking krater in the ground.She looked around,he was nowhere to be seen._No,no,no he can't be dead!_ Zeus released a little thunder calling for everyone's attention.

"Demigods",he announced,"with a great sacrifice,we have won the Secon Giant War!"

Everyone cheered,but Jason,Hazel,Frank,Nico,Reyna and all the gods still looked defeated.Only they knew what the sacrifice was.

"The prophecy of the Seven has been completed.But now is not the time to celebrate.First we must honor the life of a hero,a hero who gave up everything to save everyone.A hero who died fighting for the sake of Olympus.The life of a boy who made everyone's lives brighter.First we must honor the life of the Savior of Olympus,Perseus Jackson"

Everyone stoped cheering and looked around.After they realized that the greatest hero of their age had died in the battle,a few sobs broke trough.Annabeth's heart broke.He was dead.Her Seaweed Brain was gone.He died to protect them.The sea was enraged.Annabeth fell on her knees screaming for Percy.She knew he wasn't coming back,but it still it hurt like hell.Not even their time in Tartarus seemed so terrifying as the thought of him dead.Suprisingly,the first one to come to her wasn't one of her sibilings,one of her friends from the Argo II,not her mother,not one of her friends from camp,but Reyna.The Camp Jupiter Preator was the first one to comfort her.She saw tears rolling down her face as well.She saw the Argo II crew sobbing as well.They stayed like that for some time,not believing that the great Percy Jackson,their hero,their friend,was gone.

**A little cliffhanger,sorry...I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter three**

**Sorry if that cliffhanger made you mad :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

The camp wasn't that badly damaged.After the Apollo cabin,with the help of their father,healed the injured,everyone gathered around the fire pit,to honor the casualties,to honor Percy.Annabeth's eyes were still puffy and bloodshot,as well as everyone on Argo II and their friends.The loss of Percy hit them hard.Especially her.She missed her boyfriend.She spent the day alone in her cabin crying,clutching a photo of Percy and her.Every now and than people would come to check up on her.She appreaciated it,but she really just needed to be alone.

Before the sun set,she heard a knock on the doors.Piper poked her head in.

"Hey",she said,"how are you holding up?"

She didn't look at her,she just kept staring out the window.Piper sighed and continued:"Annabeth,I'm so sorry..."

Annabeth broke into tears once again.Piper walked over and hugged her.Based on her breathing and shivering,Annabeth assumed she was fighting back tears.

"Listen,they're ready for the funeral...Just come out whenever you're ready..."

With that,Piper left the Athena cabin.Annabeth followed soon after.When she got to the fire pit,she felt everyone's eyes on her.She avoided looking at any of them.Static went down her spine as Jason put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an apologetic look.He blamed himself for what happened to Percy,but Annabeth was glad at least he was alive.

Annabeth expected just the usual ceremony,but instead found herself heading for the shore with the others.Chiron led them over to a boat with what looked like a body covered in blue cloth with a green trident in the middle.She knew it wasn't Percy's body,it was never found.

"Quiet everyone",Chiron called.He seemed sad.Annabeth thought being as old as Chiron and seeing the things he did,he would get used to it,but he looked just as bad as her,"Before the ceremony begins,I would like to say a few words...Percy Jackson wasn't just a half-blood.He wasn't just a hero.He was a boy.A boy who gave up on his life to save thousands.A boy who cared for his friends' well-being and put everyone else before himself.Percy was a selfless,brave,caring,loyal,loving young man.He saved all of us many times.He deserves to be remembered for all eternity.We shall pass his story onto every single generation that is yet to come.We will tell them about a boy who thought of others,and not himself.We will tell them about a hero.Percy Jackson shall not be forgotten.Pass his story on.Tell everyone you had the privilege to know him,to fight by his side.Tell them about Perseus Jackson.May his spirit find peace in Elysium and know that we are beyond grateful for what he did..."

Annabeth was touched by his speech.Chiron always loved Percy.And she noticed everyone tearing up,even Ares and his children.The sea was steady.They were told to put one of the shells or corals Poseidon brought on the boat before the released it.Annabeth took the red coral Percy gave her when they started dating and broke it in half.She put one half back into her pocket and kissed the other one before placing it on the boat.She whispered _I love you_ when the coral toughed the cloth.When the sun set and stars rose up,they let the boat into the bay.When it got a little further from the shore Apollo and his children got their bows ready.Artemis and her Hunters did the same.They lit them up with the flame provided by Hestia and shot into the night.The boat caught fire.Annabeth watched it burn,saying good-bye to her Seaweed Brain.

After a few minutes,the only ones left were her,the Argo II crew,Reyna,Nico,Will,Clarisse,Grover,Juniper,Reachel,Chiron and Poseidon.They mourned after their friend.Soon,without even realizing Annabeth was in her bed,crying once again.She remembered all Percy and she had been trough,not the bad,just the good.Just their little moments togeather.When he first arrived,their love ride in Waterworld,talking in the animal truck,when she saved him from Circy,when he danced with her and saved her from Atlas,their first kiss,when he refused to become a god for her,the underwater kiss,their reunion at Camp Jupiter,falling asleep in the stables,everything.She remembered the line from the prophoecy_:an oath to keep with a final breath._She wondered if it regarded what Percy promied her when they landed in Tartarus.

"I don't care what the cost,you're getting out of this alive,and I will not let Gaia win!I swear upon river Styx,Annabeth I will do whatever it takes to get you out of this safely."

With that she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up,she was holding a note written in Percy's handwriting.

_I'm sorry.I love you._

**What do you think?This all was just kind of an introduction to the storyline.The plot will hopefully start in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**I hope you are enjoying the story.I'm giving it my best!**

**Jason's POV**

**(Fast forward a few weeks,october 20th)**

Even though it's been almost two months since Percy died,but no one is still over it and Jason didn't blame them.It hit them especially hard on his birthday,August 18th.Jason didn't want to think about hid lost friend,it hurt him too much.He went back to Camp Jupiter at the beginning of September to train and help Reyna,since he was once again Preator.Camp Jupier,especially the 5th Cohort, wasn't much better than Camp Half-Blood.Percy was their friend too.

When October came he went back to Camp Half-Blood to see Piper.He missed her.They had long walks on the beach each day.Who would think they'd be on the new Argo II in just two weeks.

It was a warm night a week after he came back to CHB.He felt something big was coming.During dinner wind started blowing rapidly.The night became dark.

"Look!" he heard someone scream and turned in the direction the kid was pointing at.From the woods crept up a figure.It's fiery red hair swirled around with the wind.It's eyes glowed green.It collapsed down as the campers ran over to help Reachel Elizabeth Dare,the Oracle.She snapped right up and to their bad luck started recitating:

_Enraged by the Earth Mother's fall_

_Night comes to rule them all,_

_The lost sea rises once more_

_To drown the darkness in it's core_,

_The Seven,King of Ghosts and Preator of Rome_

_Must fight to save the light of their home_.

The mist evaporated and Reachel went back to normal.The only problem is that she just gave them the new prophecy,just when they thought they were done.He could almost see Percy grabbing Annabeth's arm dragging her away screaming _No,screw this!I ain't doing this again!No,no,no and NO!You're on your own!_ He smiled,but the happy moment soon faded.He had a feeling they were doomed to fail since the Seven were broken,Percy wasn't there anymore.

After they helped Reachel up,Chiron pulled Jason,Piper,Annabeth,Frank,Hazel,Leo and Nico aside to discuss the situation.He led them to the Big house in the recreation room.

"I really hate these",Annabeth sighed.Everyone agreed.

"I know you do,Annabeth dear",Chiron opened,"But this one is serious.If what we're up against is what I suspect,we're in big trouble..."

"Chiron,what are you talking about?" Piper asked.She looked worried.Everyone did.

"I will arrange a meeting with the gods as soon as possible.There's been a direct attack on Olympus."

"WHAT?!" the demigods asked in union.

"Calm down children",Chiron protested,"I don't know anything more."

"But Chiron",Nico protested.Jason almost forgot the guy was there,he just blends in with the shadows so easily,"If there has been an attack on Olympus,there is going to be one aimed at the camp too for sure!"

"I know,Nico,I know.Mr. D is up there right now discussing this with the Council.I will up your training,don't worry.Just be ready."

With that the emergency meeting ended.

**Fast forward to Halloween**

Jason invited Reyna to join him at CHB,since it was highly possible she is going to participate in the prophecy.As soon as she arrived,Chiron told them they have to go to Manhattan on Halloween.

As soon as he went up the elevator he found his jaw hanging.Mount Olympus was breathtaking.He had never been there,but Nico and Annabeth seemed accustomed to it.He asked Annabeth why isn't she astonished,and her response was simple: "I've been here a bunch of times.After all I designed this place." At first,Jason didn't believe her,but Chiron confirmed it.His jaw dropped even more.Before he knew it,he wasn't looking at the city,but the great hall where all twelve gods of Olympus were already seated.They bowed and stood in the middle of the room.Well,more on a building that made the Grand Central look like a dwarf.Jupiter,no,Zeus opened the meeting.

"As you all know,Mount Olympus has been infiltrated.We haven't caught whoever it was yet,and we must do so as soon as possible.Artemis dear,how's the hunt going?"

"We haven't had any luck yet,father.The thief is still untraceable",Artemis stood up with a defeated look on her face.

"Lord Zeus",Jason asked,"Who is this infiltrator?What did he do?"

"Son",his father answered,"this man is a ghost story.We tried monitoring him in order to catch him,but he seems to disappear the moment he did what he had to do"

"Who is he?" Leo asked.Jason was still astonished by the amount of disrespect his friend held for,well,anyone.

"We call him the Angel of Darkness",Athena said,"He is untraceable.But enough about him,we need to know about the prophecy."

Annabeth repeated the lines and Athena just looked deep in thought.She glanced at Apollo and looked like she had a mental conversation with him.

"Apollo doesn't have any knowledge about this,Athena",Hermes shrugged,"This prophecy wasn't him."

"Than who was it?" Poseidon asked.

"It doesn't matter right now.What matters is to start the quest",Zeus didn't seem very relaxed.But than again,his home had just been attacked.

"Father,what what was stolen?",Nico asked.His father wasn't really someone Jason noticed there,just like Nico.As they say,like father,like son.

Hades just sighed and answered Nico's question.He out of all the gods seemed to not like confusing demigods. "A scroll.As ancient as the universe.Lady Chaos left it to Gaia when she retreated to her realm.It has been passed on from Gaia to the Titans and than to us."

"Could Chaos be involved?Since it's her scroll?" Piper asked.

"_Lady _Chaos.And it's more likely the sun will freeze over than Lady Chaos will interfere with the business of this realm",Aphrodite answered.She looked like Piper,just older.She truly was beautiful to Jason.

"Enough about this",Zeus ordered,"Children,we have a task for you.We have our suspicions on who might be the enemy from the prophecy.And we have a dual quest for you."

"Sure,but it would be nice if you told them who it was",Hera of all gods said.Every single person in the room hated her,that was in plain sight.Jason looked at his father,waiting for an answer.

"Nyx",he said after a long pause,"We fear Night wants to swallow us all.And to stop her we need you to travel to the Ancient Lands once again and find some old relics.We'll use them to build a weapon to destroy her."

"We think she won't make a move for at least a year",Hades added,"since she needs the Doors of Death to be in her realm in order to leave."

Jason really hated those doors.Since their last quest,he can't even look at any kind of doors without feeling completely disgusted.

After the gods explained their plan,Jason and his friends went back down to Manhattan.They sat in a cafe for a quick drink and to talk this trough without having to worry about other campers interrupting.

"So",Reyna started after their drinks arrived.Nico needs to slow down on coffee. "Let me get this straight.Leo will build a new ship with the help of Hephaestus.We must set sail on December 21st and head for Italy again.Find the relics from the list and bring them back to Olympus without dying or loosing any."

"Yeah",Annabeth confirmed,"And we need to find this scroll thief.And we don't even know who it is."

"Well,if he took the scroll,he might be going for the relics",Hazel said.

"That's true.So,either way,we build a ship and set the course for Pizza-land.That's a little too easy,don't you think?" Leo joked.

"It is",Jason cut his laugh,"it's a little too easy."

"Well,for now all we can do is build this ship and think everything trough.Guys,I have a bad feeling about this.If Nyx is really after us,than she might be sending some of her children after us.I really didn't like the _arai._I don't wanna do that again."

"We'll figure it out",Reyna reassured her,"For now,let's head back to our camps.I'm going back to Camp Jupiter right away to prepare everyone for our departure."

"We'll come too",Frank added and Jason and Hazel nodded.They parted ways 'till December.

**Fast forward,December 19th**

Jason,Hazel,Frank and Reyna prepared their camp for what's about to come.When they arrived at Camp Half-Blood,they saw a warship even bigger than Argo II parked in the dock.Somw demigods were loading it with boxes with supplies,others were training.When they mat with their co-questers,Leo burst in flames when he started talking about how his dad,siblings and he built the Argo III (or how Leo liked to call it,Argo 2.0) in record time.They took a tour and met with Chiron later.The ship was astonishing.It was done in the same way as Argo II,just a lot bigger.They added cabins for each of them,even an honorary one for Percy,which made everyone,especially Annabeth,very sad.To Jason's surprise,Coach Hedge wasn't coming with them,but Grover.Jason liked the Satyr.He was fun to be around.

After they settled in the recreation room at the Big House,Chiron explained what they have to do.In order to extinguish this kind of darkness,they will need all of the relics on the list Zeus gave them and merge them into one.It didn't sound so hard,but Chiron assured them it will be.Those relics haven't been seen in over 4000 years,so even before the tims of gods.How they were supposed to find them,Jason had no idea.All he knew was that two days later,he was already on Argo III,sailing towards their first destination,Milan,Italy.

**Champion's POV**

As the bronze warship set sail and disappeared in the horizon,his quest began.He stayed on the cliff for a few more minutes,taking in the view of the fiery sunset,before calling his loyal pegasus Blackjack and taking off into the clouds.With the view of the bronze Argo III sailing above the clouds Percy's quest began...

**I hope you liked this!I couldn't wait any longer to include Percy,I think this fits and a nice comeback.I will update as soon as possible :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Leo's POV**

The Argo III was built even faster than Argo II and it was much better. Leo loved his first ship, and he did an amazing job, but Hephaestus had so many ideas and they worked a lot to incorporate both his and Leo's. The ship seemed indestructible. It started snowing when they reached the Atlantic, but they built a heating system that melts all the snow and ice and keeps everyone warm. They even made some modifications to Fesus and put him as a figurehead again, but with the ability to turn into a dragon if necessary.

Right now Leo was in the engine room, taking notes on how everything's going. The ship sailed smoothly. A sea storm seemed to be brewing so they traveled on air. It all went perfect. There were no major attacks. Just some storm spirits, but Jason handled them quickly.

There was one thing Leo had promised to do but never did. He never came back for Calypso. He promised her he would save her, and he didn't. She was still trapped on Ogygia, perhaps waiting for him. He decided to write her a letter and try to convince Hermes to deliver it. He would burn him a big offering as soon as he had something worthy. He started writing:

_Dear Calypso,_ _It's been a long time and a rough couple of months. I'm sorry to open like this, but we've lost a friend and none of us are still over it. Percy Jackson died fighting Gaia. We had a big ceremony in his honor. But, to something merrier. I never forgot about you. I think about you every single day. I will keep my promise and come back for you. It's just that we have a new great prophecy and stuff. But be sure to prepare a camera for when I come, because it's going to be amazing._

_Sincerely yours_

_Super-sized__-McShizzle-Man, Bad Boy Supreme, flaming hot Leo Valdez_

It seemed good. He folded it and put it in his pocket, determined to never lose it. With the last check up he went up to his cabin, which was the same as on Argo II. The only thing he didn't like about it was that it was right next to Percy's and Leo missed him. He read the letter again and fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

Little did the Super-Sized-McShizzle-Man know, Percy had boarded their ship fifteen minutes after takeoff and kept himself up in the shadows.No one knew he was there. That was one of his orders: _don't let anyone get hurt, don't let them see you until I say, and under any circumstances, don't let them know your identity!_ He might not have liked them, but he was a trained soldier, trained to obey orders without question, to remain silent and concealed. He spent his second year in training learning how to remain uncovered.

Now, he was right there, behind Leo, reading his letter. He remembered what he promised to Calypso and that he never kept his promise. He decided to do it now._ My Lady, may I?_ he questioned in this head. _Yes, Perseus, they'll be fine. Go to Ogygia._ With that, he took one more look at Annabeth, with pain growing in his heart. He went to the stables and mounted Blackjack who he kept hidden.

_Where to, boss?_

"Ogygia", Percy whispered and with that, he left the ship.

**Fast forward, 3:29 AM**

Blackjack was brought to Percy when he started his training and was also trained to fly three times faster than Arion ran. After about an hour they broke the magical barrier keeping Calypso's island hidden. His mistress told him where to go. Within just another half hour he landed on a very familiar beach. He let Blackjack have some time off as he went up to Calypso's cave.

He walked quietly, stealthy, just as he was trained. His armor looked heavy, but it wasn't. When Percy first saw it, he thought it looked like it just got out of _Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag._ It was black leather and underneath was light plates of Dark Bronze, keeping him from any major cuts or stabs. He had a hood over his head and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He had two large knives on the small of his back and five smaller ones on his left thigh. His sword was concealed as a stick with two caps. The longer one transformed into a spear and the shorter one into his trustworthy sword Anaklusmos, or Riptide for short. He had another sword which just materialized when he needed it, sort of like the Hunters' bows and arrows. He had blades hidden in his sleeves, just like the ones from _Assassin's Creed._ He thought he might not look very friendly. He used his magic to hide his weapons. He even took off his mask but he had to keep his hood up. He was excited about seeing Calypso.

When he reached her cave he knocked on the door.Nothing.He knocked a little harder. He heard someone get up and open the door. There she stood, in her sleeping dress, her hair a bit messy. When she saw him she looked a bit frightened and took a step back.

"Gods, why did they send you now?!",she shrugged. She had the exact same annoyed expression she had when he first came. He couldn't help but smile.

"No one sent me", he answered, adding a voice modification in, which made it unrecognizable. It was deep and echoey, "I came to honor my promise to you. My turn to ask questions. Do you want to leave this island? Do you want your curse broken?"

She just stood there thinking for a good two minutes, and when she finally answered, Percy was astonished: "No. I mean, I do, but not with you. A boy promised to come for me. I don't want him coming here to see that I left."

"You mean Leo Valdez?"

"How did you-"

He cut her off: "I have my ways. And besides, I plan on taking you to him.I'm his friend."

He showed her the letter Leo wrote (which he stole from the guy and still felt bad about). She took it and smiled.

"Give me five minutes!" she shouted enthusiastically before handing him the letter and shutting the door in his face. Percy smirked and sat on the bench in the garden. It was as beautiful as he remembered it. In even less than five minutes, Calypso was there, next to him, ready to go. She surprisingly had jeans and a white shirt on. Her hair was pulled together in a french braid.

"Ready?" he asked. "Just one question, who are you?" she asked. His smile faded. He couldn't tell her. He jumped up, bowed and said, "Just a friendly soldier. At your service."

She studied him before asking what should she call him. He thought about it for a few seconds, "Other's call me the Angel of Darkness, but I prefer Soldier of Shadows or just Soldier."

"Alright Soldier, where to?" she asked, smiling. Percy whistled summoning Blackjack. He climbed on and helped her up, making sure she was comfortable.

"Hold tight", he said and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He twitched a little from human contact, something he hadn't felt in years. "Next stop, Argo III"

**Fast forward, two hours**

In record time the Argo III was in sight. He announced to Calypso they would land in just minutes. She held her arms around me a little tighter admitting she didn't really know if she was ready. He smiled and used his magic to get his weapons and mask back on, just in case the alarm goes on. He wasn't sure if he could really conceal Calypso. Ever since they broke through the barrier her aura grew.

They landed and he got off Blackjack's back, helping Calypso down. He felt something and before he knew it he had a knife held up to his throat. He heard Annabeth's beautiful voice next to his ear: "Make a move and you're dead."

They must have noticed a wave of energy from when they broke the barrier. Calypso was imprisoned too by none other than Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. They both held their hands up motioning surrender while Piper and Hazel tried to calm Blackjack down. He heard Annabeth mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _Blackjack_. He sent a mental message to Blackjack to kick Piper and Hazel gently and fly off right below them. His pegasus did so. In just moments, Leo, Frank, Nico, and Jason were up with them. He looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach with a ball of joy.

"CALYPSO!" he yelled. He ran to her and Reyna let her go. They hugged and Percy couldn't help it but smile under his mask.

"You know her?" Jason asked.

"Yes, this is Calypso. I told you about her."

His hands were burning from excitement, literally. Frank and Nico tried to disarm Percy, but with no luck, only he could draw his weapons. Jason suggested they tie him up to the mass and they did so. After that, they tried taking his mask off but with no luck. Then they slipped off his hood. He knew that they would try that sooner or later, so he changed his eye color to bright orange, something that he could do, but only did while in combat to scare his opponent.

"Who are you?!" Nico demanded. He was still too skinny to look healthy. His eyes were sunken and his hair was literally everywhere. Percy didn't reply.

"Angel of Darkness", Annabeth guessed.

"Smart girl", Percy commented. They asked a few more questions like what does he want and so on, but he had strict orders.

"We're taking you to Olympus. Leo, turn us back!" Piper shouted.

"I'm afraid not. I can't afford to go there just yet. I too have ordered, you know?"

With that he melted into the shadows, ready to fight his friends if necessary. He didn't like it, but he was trained to follow orders without question and hurt those who needed to get hurt. He didn't want to hurt these guys, but his mistress gave a clear order: _When you encounter them for the first time, rough them up a bit. They need to learn to respect you._ He drew his knives and stepped out of the shadow opposite of the mass he was tied to. He laughed a bit looking at their confused expressions before charging.

**Jason's POV**

When this guy first appeared, Jason thought he for sure looked intimidating. Now when this guy just disappeared and reappeared ready to fight them, he was for sure scared. The guy didn't seem like someone you'd defeat easily. Reyna gave orders and everyone obeyed, except for Calypso who Grover took away to safety. The guy just smirked under his mask.

"Surrender!",Reyna ordered, "Or you'll have to face all eight of us!"

He laughed even harder: "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. You have quite a reputation for your strength, but nothing I can't handle. Do you really think I'd have trouble defeating eight petty little demigods? I fought my way through the entirety of Olympus, faced every single god all at once and came out without a scratch, while still accomplishing my mission."

"We're not the Olympians", Annabeth spat her dragon-bone sword ready as she engaged him in a duel. He threw away his daggers which went back into their sheets and drew his sword. It was black, like Nico's, but it radiated different sort of darkness. It had a much stronger, darker aura. He disarmed Annabeth and within ten seconds she was laying on the ground groaning. He looked at each other demigod who still stood when Frank, Hazel, and Reyna charged at him all at once. He fought like a demon. He slashed, rolled, and soon all three of them were laying on the ground, as well as Nico who just sorta joined in. That left Piper, Leo and Jason still standing. Piper had her sword ready, but when she tried to charge at the man she turned it into a two-meters long javelin and had her pinned onto the mass by her shirt. Good thing, he didn't have his sword anymore. Bad thing, he had a number of other abilities and weapons. Jason summoned some lightning and hit the guy directly, but he just stood there like it was tickling him. His orange eyes burned right through Jason's soul. Leo threw a few fireballs on the man who just sorta deflected them and created his own ones. They were greenish and very very hot, just passing by Jason made him want to jump overboard into the cold ocean. They hit Leo and even though he was fireproof, he fell down with burns all over his skin. Piper managed to free herself and went to help him. Reyna and Annabeth tried to fight hand-to-hand but he excelled at that too. Soon they were on the ground again. Hazel tried to use the Mist but it seemed to run away from the man. Frank turned into a cobra and tried to strangle him, but he caught Frank and sorta tied him in a knot. He turned to Jason, his cold eyes glowing.

"Son of Jupiter", he said mockingly, "Your father truly disgusts me."

"Do not disrespect my father!"

He laughed. It was cold and echoey. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Maybe not, but I'm sure as hell going to have you regret picking a fight with me", Jason shrugged and summoned more lightning. The man put one of his hands up and a huge wave came right up, soaking Jason. They were all on the ground, but Grover who returned playing some melody to get the man tied up again. He laughed at the Satyr before producing a sound so terrible, Jason thought his head might vaporize. It sounded like thousands of nails scratching on board, metal clicking against metal, souls of the dead from the Fields of Punishment, out of tune instruments and screams that weren't even comprehensible. Everyone rolled around in pain. A few gods appeared, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Athena, and Hecate. They tried to fight him but he handled all of them with ease.

He sighed before saying: "Guys, as much as I'd like to keep this party going, this is no challenge for me and my horse is really bored." He walked to the railing of the ship: "We'll have to do this again when you're in better shape, this is truly embarrassing. So long"

That's the last thing he said before letting himself fall over and disappear in the night. Jason caught a glimpse of a black figure flying through the night sky with the speed of five jets not even close to it. Embarrassed, he closed his eyes and blacked out, bright orange eyes being the last thing he saw.

**I hope you're enjoying the story. I tried to make this chapter a little longer and more exciting since I most likely won't be able to update the story tomorrow. I have a history test tomorrow and I really need an A.I'll try and make it up to you by uploading at least two chapters the day after tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth woke up in the sick bay, her head spinning. She tried to get up, but a strong hand pushed her down. She looked at the person next to her and there stood Will Solace.

"Will?"

"Hey!",he greeted her and she tried to sit up again, "No no no no no, you lay down! You all got pretty banged up. I have to say I didn't expect you'll need me to come here."

"What happened?",her memory was foggy. She remembered a man in all black with a mask over his face and orange eyes that seemed to be able to make a hole right through her head.

"Well, I don't exactly know. I got here after you all were passed out. My dad called me saying you'll need a doctor on this journey. I got here as soon as the Sun got up", Will explained, "As I said, you were all passed out except Calypso who helped me around. The gods had to leave to follow the trail of that Soldier man. I transported all of you here to get you bandaged up. You were all out for hours."

"The others, are they okay?"

"Well, all things considered, Jason, Reyna and you took the hardest ones. They woke up fifteen minutes ago. I let them back up. The others are pretty much fine."

"Ship isn't damaged?"

"As far as I could tell, no, but I'm just a doctor. Leo's doing the real checkup now. I suspect you'd like to get back up?"

"Yes please!"

Will helped her up and they went upstairs. The others were in the dining room, eating, talking. Annabeth sat next to Piper and Hazel. Next to Hazel was Frank who was playing with her hair. Next to Frank were Leo and Calypso, who seemed happy. Annabeth was glad Leo found someone. This hurt her. It brought her the memories of Percy. Gods, she missed him so much. She felt like her heart was about to be torn to pieces. If he were there, he would have given the guy a run for his money. Jason sat next to Piper and Reyna, Nico, Will and Grover next to him. After they were done eating they had a meeting.

"Man, we got our asses whooped last night", Leo laughed. Everyone cracked a smile. Annabeth noticed his burns were gone.

"Will did a good job with you", she said looking at both of them, "No burn marks."

"How did you even get burns? You're _fireproof_", Piper teased him.

"That guy's fire had me wanting to drop right down to Atlantic. It was that hot. I can only imagine what it did to our Repair Boy", Jason explained.

"Well, at least we know who we're hunting", Reyna sighed. Annabeth came to this conclusion herself, but it needed to be said out loud. How they were going to catch him she had no idea.

"Let's focus on the relics. Where's the list?"

Hazel gave her a paper they received at Olympus and read through it. This was going to be difficult.

"I think I know what we can find first", Nico interrupted her thoughts, "This Paddle of Charon. I think I have encountered someone who was talking about this before Bianca and I got locked up in Lotus Hotel and Casino. It's in Milan."

"Are you sure?",Frank questioned.

"Positive. There is a small cave near the river where I felt powerful Underworld energy. This is supposed to be the first item that could be dropped into Styx and not be burned out."

"Than it's settled. Milan, here we come!",Leo announced.

**Percy's POV**

Percy gave his friends a little space before boarding the Argo III again. He also felt bad for hurting them, but he had ordered. He was now listening to their conversation in the dining room. He kinda wanted some blue pancakes, but he sustained his urge. He had a mission. He made a copy of what was on the list and went back to the stables to Blackjack. His horse whined _Any sugar cubes boss?_

"You know they're not good for you", Percy laughed as he gave him three. He didn't want to leave.No, he had to leave.

"Come on buddy. Next stop, Milan, Italy."

**I know this is a short one, but I managed to write it before studying. More's coming soon :))) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Nico's POV**

**Fast forward, one year from the last chapter**

It's been a year since Nico and his friends set off on their quest and so far they weren't even close to completing it. Even with everything going on, the hardest day for Nico was the day he had to tell Annabeth that his father confirmed what they suspected from August of last year. Percy's soul never made it to the Underworld. It was vaporized by Gaia or sent somewhere unknown, but the vaporizing part was way more likely. Annabeth broke down and cried for the next five days. After they all calmed down a little and rained their strength, they continued their quest. They managed to find the Paddle of Charon and two more relics, but the others were still missing. Besides, every time they were near finding one, they were attacked by hoards of monsters. It felt like the time they had to fight Kronos in New York or Gaia at Camp Half-Blood. They were all injured and thought they wouldn't make it each time. And each time they were wrong. Each time they felt a presence. Each time the Soldier appeared saving them. Why none of them knew. First, he beat them up and now he was saving them. Nico wished he had some answers. Well, needless to say, he got them.

**_Flashback, Jason's POV_**

The demigods split into groups to find the scroll of Hermes in Thessaloniki. Jason and Piper were sent to Aristotelous Square to look. They had to do it at night so the people wouldn't get suspicious. You could assume they would have a not so welcoming welcome party set by three Giants, a pack of hellhounds, the Minotaur, some empusai and a few cyclops. Piper and Jason were exhausted. The giants just stood there and watched letting the minor monsters handle the two. Jason used as much lightning as he could. Piper was already down. He wanted to go check up on her but the attention of all monsters was now on him. He summoned lightning once more and fell down on the ground ready to pass out.

The air turned cold. Jason heard screeching just like that first night on Argo III and saw a figure slicing through the hellhounds. He had a black hood over his face and a range of weapons on him. Jason crawled over to Piper who was unconscious, but alive. Then, when the figure got rid of all the minor monsters he turned to the giants who Jason didn't notice were right next to him and Piper ready to kill them. Among them were Enceladus, Periboia and Porphyron. The Soldier caught Porphyron's fist which was coming down upon Jason. He laughed. Prophyron had a terrified look on his face.

"Jackson!",Periboia shouted.

"Who?",the Soldier laughed. The stuck the blade of his black sword right trough Periboia's heart and she disintegrated. Jason didn't know how since it took a god and a demigod to kill a giant, but he didn't question it. The soldier sent a fireball right to Enceladus and vaporized him, all while holding Porphyrin back.

"Aren't you tired of this, Porphy?",he spat.

"I will destroy you, Champion!"

"Well, we've had a number of encounters and you lost every time. I'm not worried. I'm getting quite bored. Make it a challenge for me at least!" he shouted before he used his other sword, one that Jason knew all too well and sliced Porphyron's head off. The giant disintegrated immediately and Riptide was once again in the form of a pen. That's when Jason who was sitting up collapsed down once again. He heard the Soldier coming his way. His vision was blurry and the last thing he saw before passing out was the smiling face of none other than Percy Jackson.

**_Percy's POV (still in flashback mode)_**

Percy had been looking over his friends and their quest every minute, but he also had a different mission. Keep them safe AND find the relics. So far he had five. His friends were making it quite difficult, with always getting in trouble and Percy having to bail them out of it. Now he had fought off a legion of monsters, without breaking a sweat, but he lost track of Gaia's heart, one of the relics that could be found on Olympus (not the one in New York, the one in Greece). Jason passed out and Percy cursed for himself. He was given permission to reveal his face at the moment, so he did it. Maybe Jason would then know he was alive. He checked them both. Jason was just exhausted, but Piper was bleeding. Percy used some of his magic to help her, but he couldn't heal her completely or the magic of the realm where he spent the past years would be equivalent to swimming in Styx, but not making it out.

After he made sure Jason was safe, he picked Piper up bridal style, which felt weird and started running. He ran for a few hours until he reached the Argo III which was parked all the way in Peloponnese. Why they made such a decision, Percy didn't know, he just rolled with it. He set Piper down on the deck and set off the alarm. He heard someone get up and started running back to Thessaloniki to get Jason. When he reached him, he was a little tired, but he had ordered. He slung Jason over his shoulders and held him in place by wrapping his hands around Jason's arms and legs. He started running again. Percy was a trained Soldier and he had enhanced abilities, such as running incredibly fast. He had a welcoming party when he reached the ship. _Good_, he thought. He was caught only because he was told to. He put Jason down and put his arms up in surrender. Reyna was the one to set him down and tie him up. The questioning began.

**Nico's POV (back to the present, from the first POV of the chapter)**

After they tied him down and took Jason and Piper to the sickbay, Annabeth took over the questioning, being the daughter of Athena and all.

"Who are you?"

"I can't tell you my identity. All I can say is that I am your ally."

"And why should we believe that?"

"Because I am a soldier and I was trained to follow orders. They currently are to keep all of you safe."

"Why?"

"Because I am the Guardian of this quest."

"Yeah right", Nico said sarcastically. He didn't trust this man.

"I do not tell lies. I was appointed your guardian by my master, a force whose power you couldn't even imagine."

"And that would be?" Reyna questioned. It was clear she didn't trust him either.

"You'll know when we reach Olympus"

"How do you know we're heading there?",Frank asked.

"I heard you talking.I'm here almost every day, concealed in the shadows so you wouldn't know. Those were my orders. They changed now. You only caught me because I let you. I can break free any time I want."

"Everyone, in the conference room!" Hazel called. They went to the dining room and sat down.

"Can we trust him?",Nico asked.

"I'm not sure. He says he's an ally, and he has been saving us all the time, but he's suspicious to me", Annabeth announced.

"He's our friend", everyone turned around and saw Jason entering supported by Will.

"I wouldn't let him out, but this is important."

"He is a friend. We can trust him."

"How do you know?",Leo asked.

"Because we all know him. We thought he was dead, but he's up on the deck."

"Jason, please explain", Reyna asked.

"That up there is Percy Jackson...", Jason sighed. Annabeth shot right up and pointed a finger to Jason: "Not funny, Grace!"

"It's true. I saw him!"

"Jason, you were on the brink of passing out."

"I'm not making this up Hazel!"

"Jason", Annabeth said with tears in her eyes, "Percy is _DEAD!"_

"Fine, I know what I saw! Let's get back Will", with that he left. Annabeth ran out. Nico followed her. He knew Percy was a difficult subject for her and since he died they grew close. He followed her up to the deck where she asked him what does he know about Percy. He laughed and said: "Perseus Jackson is gone."

Annabeth's eyes started pouring tears. Nico hugged her.

"You should set sail for Olympus. The Heart of Gaia is there. And the person who has the answers to all your questions."

Nico went downstairs with Annabeth who went to her cabin. Nico met Leo in the hall.

"Leo set course for Olympus. We have some business there!"

**I hope you liked it! More coming tonight! History went well... :)))**


	8. Chapter 7

**Nico's POV**

After Nico told them about the change, of course, everyone flipped out. They started yelling at him, telling him it's not up to him to make these decisions. Nico snapped. He knew something others didn't.

"Stop!" He shouted. He needed to get some answers, "Just stop okay? If what that guy said is true, out there is someone who knows something about Percy! I need to know what happened!"

"Nico", Jason slowly approached him, calm down, okay?"

Only then did Nico realize that he was glowing in black light.No, he was melting with the shadows. It tended to happen when he was upset. He calmed himself down and tried to explain: "Percy's soul never reached the Underworld. Hades isn't sure if it was destroyed or sent somewhere else. And neither am I.I need to know what happened to him."

"That's why you must go to Olympus", a voice from the shadows spoke and out came the Soldier. Okay, he has to stop doing that.

"GODS", Piper exclaimed, "How did you-"

"Do you honestly think I'd stay put? You didn't give the order. Without it, I am free to do what I wish", he stopped talking for a minute, before slightly nodding and adding _yes mistress_ to someone they didn't see.

"Who are you talking to?",Frank asked.

"I do not have the permission to tell. I shall not bother you further", he said stepping back into the shadows. Nico tried to use his power to prevent him from shadow-traveling, "What can I do for you, Mr. di Angelo?"

"You're not going anywhere", Nico ordered. He knew that this guy had to follow orders, "You're staying here until I say otherwise."

"Yes master", he took the stand next to the door, like a guardian. After they realized he had to obey they went back to their discussion. The fighting was fierce.

"Can we trust him?!"

Nico turned to the Soldier and thought of a plan, "What do we call you?"

"What you wish to call me, but I usually go by the name of Soldier of Shadows, or just Soldier. My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, I assumed Lady Calypso told you about me", he bowed answering Nico's question. And as for Calypso, they sent her to Camp Half-Blood, since they weren't allowed to bring anyone else along. She didn't like it, but she obeyed the gods' decision, scared that she might get sent back to Ogygia.

"Alright Soldier, who do you work for?"

"I work for my master, who has forbid me to reveal them to others."

"Alright then, what is your task?"

"I must find the relics and help you on your quest. I was appointed the Guardian of it, so if anything shall happen to you, it will be my fault."

"Can we trust you?"

"That depends on you. I was made to follow orders without question, so I will not betray."

Nico thought for a moment before telling everyone he's safe. They can trust him. They discussed the next matter, Olympus. They had many stops along the way to the Grand Palace. Annabeth came along during that time. They came to the conclusion that they had five stops along the way and there were nine of them (without including Grover, who had to guard the ship and the Soldier). They spilled into pairs. Jason and Piper will go to the Aphrodite temple to find the Bane of Aphrodite, which was supposedly the wedding ring Hephaestus gave her;Frank and Hazel will go to the Ares' temple to find the Javelin of war;Leo and Reyna will go to the Poseidon temple to find the Shell of the seas;Will and Nico will go to the Apollo temple and find the Lire of theft;and that left Annabeth alone to travel to the Athena temple to find the Coin of wisdom. She couldn't go alone, it could be deadly. They didn't know what awaited them at the first City of Gods.

"Soldier, what do you think of this?" Reyna asked. She held respect for him up to a point. After all, he beat them up without breaking a sweat.

"My apologies, Lady Reyna, I do not follow", he said.

"What do you think about this? Can she go alone?"

"I am sorry, but I am a soldier, trained for years to fight who needed to be fought and obey without question. I am not to give my opinions on things, or have any for the sake of the mission."

The girls looked sad. That was tragic, if true. Nico felt sorry for the guy.

"If you believe that it is dangerous, which I believe it is, you can send me with Lady Annabeth, if she allows it", Reyna gave him a spurised loom before turning to Annabeth. She nodded: "I wouldn't go with him if I don't have to, no offense, but we will need backup, for sure."

"Alright then, Soldier, you will go with Annabeth.No funny business", Will concluded. The Soldier bowed slightly. He looked weird. Up until then, Nico hadn't noticed he was dressed like an assassin. He looked like he got out of that one game Will had shown him where you climb stuff and jump into hay and stab people and do missions, it was interesting. He had a black uniform like the one from the game with a big hood and a mask. He had a range of weapons on him. He was definitely dangerous.

"We're here", Leo announced looking at one of the screens that just popped up from his chair, "I hope you're all ready."

With that, they climbed off the ship and stood in awe of the mountain before them. Leo decided to park it down so if there are any mountain gods, they don't blow up the Argo III. They split into pairs and started climbing up since there was no path to the top. Nico saw the Soldier waiting for Annabeth patiently. She went back to grab something. When she got back, they spoke for a minute and started climbing, with her on his back. Soon, they were out of sight.

**Annabeth's POV**

After crying her eyes out, Annabeth walked in on the others fighting. After everything was resolved and they arrived upon Olympus, Annabeth decided to do something. She went back to her room, taking her old dagger with her and a picture of her and Percy, his arm around her shoulders. They were both smiling. Annabeth thought she had lost her dagger, but it just appeared in her room one morning. When she went out the Soldier was waiting. The others had already started climbing. The Soldier asked how she wanted to get to the top and she said as soon as possible. He told her to jump on his back and hold tight. At first, she hesitated, but then his orange eyes changed. They were the same sea-green color as Percy's. She felt the pain come back up and she did as he proposed. Soon they left others in the dust. A climb that would take up hours, if not days were over in just about ninety minutes. The man climbed with such strength and speed, it was almost impossible for Annabeth to keep her eyes open.

When they reached the top, she walked over to the Hestia temple and told the Soldier to wait for her. She walked over to the eternal flame and decided to burn her dagger and the photo of Percy and send it up to the stars. She kissed it and was just about to drop it in when a voice far too familiar spoke: "I wouldn't do that, I look far too good in that photo."

She dropped the photo and her dagger on the ground which hit with an echoing _cling_. She spun around her mouth open, her eyes watery and there he stood. In the same outfit the Soldier wore. His sea-green eyes looked familiar because they were his. He smiled his usual, crocked, sarcastic, beautiful smile and spread his arms open for a hug. She ran over to him, jumping into his arms as he spun her around her heart filled with love. He was there, and he was with her. And that's all that mattered at the moment. Her Seaweed Brain was there holding her. Percy was there pressing his lips against hers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, got some reviews. I really appreciate them and thank you for all the positive ones. I just **want to** say, I'm giving it my best here. This is my first time writing something like this. I try and correct my grammar mistakes as much as possible, but English is not my primary language. I got software for grammar checking and I hope it will improve for the better. As for the negative reviews, you guys don't have to be so mean... Okay, with that said, let's get back to the story!**

**Annabeth's POV**

When Annabeth woke up, her head was spinning. She tried to sit up, blinking the black spots away from her eyes. She touched the back of her head and felt a small bruise. _This must be how Jason feels when he gets knocked out,_ she thought. She then remembered how Percy was there. No, no it couldn't be a dream.

"Percy?" she called weakly. No response. She found her dagger and picture she was going to use to put Pervy among the stars. She noticed a black, hooded figure next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", she said," What happened? Where's Percy?"

"I'm truly sorry my lady, but if you meant Perseus Jackson, he was never here. You went in and I heard you drop down and came in to help. There was no one here so I used some of my magic to help you."

"So it was all just a dream?"

"I'm afraid so", he said looking away," In order for my magic to work one has to feel something strong enough to keep them from literally falling apart."

He helped her up after explaining how he just said Percy's name while she was unconscious. Apparently, the flame got to her, knocking her out. They went outside and over to the Athena temple. Annabeth was very, very sad.

The Athena temple was a big building with marble walls decorated with gold. Inside was a huge library and weaponry. Annabeth took the opportunity to roam around a little before finding the scroll. The books there were amazing. She picked a few up and read a few pages before putting them back into their place. Someone called her name, snapping her back to reality. A few _dracenae _crawled out from around the shelves. She got both her sword and her dagger ready. She got ready to attack but a scream tore the air. She turned around to see two of the monsters surrounding her being sliced in half with a black sword. Before she even knew it the Soldier sheeted his sword and blew away the monster dust.

"Everything okay, my lady?"

"Yeah, yeah thanks", she answered. He nodded before giving her a rolled up piece of paper.

" The scroll", he said, "I found it in the vault. If you'll excuse me now, I sense that others may need some assistance. I suggest you go up to the Grand Temple, it will be safer."

"Can you handle everything alone?"

"I assure you, the monsters won't even see me coming."

"Okay", and with that, they parted ways. He went to the nearest temple, which was Aphrodite's, to help Piper and Jason.

The Grand Temple was like nothing Annabeth ever saw. It was even larger than the one in New York. Otherwise, it was built the same as the new one. She sat down below her mother's throne. Soon joined her Piper and Nason, Will and Nico, Reyna and Leo, and lastly Frank and Hazel. Everyone had the relics assigned to them. The Soldier came by soon.

" Now", Nico asked, "You said someone will be here? Who and where are they?"

"They'll be here in a minute, we're waiting for some more people to arrive to get the party started."

"What are you talking about?" Piper questioned. He shook his head and just said _soon_. With that, he started running forward his arms crossed in an _x _on his chest, his wrists in fingerless gloves glowing blue. When he caught some speed, he broke the _x_ by slamming his arms backward and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What just happened?" Jason asked. It hit Annabeth like a truck. She just read about it in one of the books in the Athena temple.

"He created a hole in space and time", she said with a gasp, "He can jump through space and possibly time!"

"Guys, we gotta get out of here", Frank warned pointing to one of the thrones which started falling apart. Zeus' throne!

" Someone's destroying the palace!" Hazel concluded when the other thrones did the same thing as Zeus'.They ran for the exit but it was gone. They were trapped in the palace that was falling apart.

After a minute of arguing a few flashes appeared out of nowhere. Every single god and goddess was there. They talked about something in Ancient Greek, but it was too fast for even Annabeth to understand.

"What is going on?" Zeus shouted at them.

"Father, we don't know", Jason tried to reason with the Lord of the Sky.

" Something's coming", Athena warned.

The lights dimmed. The air became cold. Winds blew, but Zeus warned it wasn't him. The ground shook. Out of nowhere, a black hole appeared between the gods and demigods, like the cosmic ones Annabeth read about. Hecate managed to light up her torches, but they were blown out immediately. A presence was felt, something ancient, older than even Gaia herself.

Three figures came out of it. They all had hoods over their heads, all dressed in black. One was taller than the other two. It had a cloak with galaxies roaming around on the black surface of it. That's where all that power radiated from. The other two were just inches shorter, both dressed the same. One was undoubtedly a woman and one was a man. The women's outfit was more feminine, but just as equipped and dark as the man's, who Annabeth recognized as the Soldier.

The gods stood gaping at the trio. They all dropped their weapons and knelt so fast it might have been a flash. The demigods followed their example and knelt too. The tall figure smirked.

"Of course you lesser beings always bow", she laughed. It was a woman as well.

" Lady Chaos, we are here to serve you", Zeus announced without raising his head.

"I know you are, but you are all disappointing. Letting children fight your battles?! You are even worse than my _'Titan Lord' _grandson! You should have never come to rule the Earth!"

"How dare you?!" Ares, the Olympic idiot spoke. He got up and already had his swords ready. Other gods followed. They must not have been in their right minds. If that was Chaos, the Mother of the Universe, they stood no chance at all.

"Which one of you two wants to take this one?" Chaos spoke to the figures behind her.

"50:50?" the Soldier suggested.

"The last one to finish buys dinner?" the woman joked.

"You're on!" and with that, they engaged the gods. They fought like demons. Annabeth's eyes couldn't even follow them. The gods fell, one by one. Some would try and engage again, but with no luck. They used fire on Hephaestus just like they did on Leo. Zeus was fried by his own lightning bolt. Poseidon was losing the battle with the Soldier. Hecate tried to use the Mist, but she was soon on the floor, her hands over her ears, screaming. One by one, the Olympians fell. The last one standing was Hades who summoned so much dead they filled the room. The two warriors just combined their powers and turned the dead on Hades. After he was down, they tied them up with a black rope that seemed to be on fire.

The Soldier tied the knot, dusted off his hands and he and the woman did a little handshake. Palm to palm, back of the hand to back of the hand, fist up-fist down, locked their hands and snapped their fingers.

"Nice job", Chaos said laughing," I'm buying dinner."

"Deal", the two said in unison.

"Now", Chaos turned to the gods," What made you think fighting my best was a good idea?"

"We are the rulers of this realm! No one can come here and insult us like that!"

"You were right Perseus, they truly are stupid", she laughed. _Wait, Perseus?_ Annabeth thought.

" I know, I worked for them", the Soldier replied.

"Well, new rules kids", Chaos turned to the gods," You all will obey me now!"

"Never!" Zeus' pride is going to get them all killed.

"Would you like another lesson?"

"No, my lady", Athena rushed to take control over the situation," we will do as you please..."

"Good, someone sensible", she laughed," Now, I am sure these young heroes know I have appointed a guardian to their quest."

"Yes, my lady", Annabeth bowed.

" Good", she smiled. This woman was truly chaotic. "I present to the council of gods, the general of my army and the guardian of the eastern hemisphere, Lady Eudora Anatoli-Froura."

The woman stepped forward and took off her hood to reveal a beautiful face with hazel eyes and black hair pulled into a low bun. She had the face of an angel. She bowed slightly both towards the gods and demigods before putting her hood back up.

"I am always here, in the ancient lands, ready to help those who need help", her voice was like the Soldier's, echoey, but soothing. Then she stepped back next to Chaos.

"And finally, I present to you my newest companion, who has trained with us for just a few short years but brought us glory on the battlefield. He can rival Eudora's skills and ranks, even though he has been serving for just years, and she for eons. I present to the Council of gods the Guardian of the western hemisphere, Champion of Chaos and the guardian of this quest, Slayer of monsters of all kinds,Bane of Kronos and Gaia, Son of Poseidon, Ruler of the tides, Saviour of Olympus and the finest hero this world had seen, Ser Perseus Jackson!"

Annabeth's heart filled up with both terror and joy as the Soldier of Chaos stepped forward taking off his hood and mask, revealing raven black hair, sea green eyes, and the face Annabeth had seen just hours before in her dream. The face of her Seaweed Brain, her Percy. Everyone gasped, and a few muttered something like _Percy, Perseus, Jackson_ and so on. He had a friendly smile on his face as he turned to the demigods, but a look of disgust when facing the gods.

"I am here to serve Lady Chaos for all eternity, to keep the New Empire safe and rush to aid those who need me and to help these heroes on their quest", his voice sounded the same as the day he 'died'.Annabeth wanted to rush over and hug him, but his expression said not now.

" Son", Poseidon spoke, choking up with what seemed to be both joy and terror, "How is this possible?"

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Gaia needed to be killed and I took it upon myself to make the sacrifice. I turned to Lady Chaos and accepted the offer of becoming her champion. I gave up my soul as a sacrifice and she put it back together before the force of Gaia's demise vaporized it", he spoke with disgust. It was clear he still held a grudge against the gods.

"Now now", Chaos calmed him down," There will be a time for this Perseus. Now I must leave you to your task. I expect you all to behave", she gestured to all the gods, "Obey both of these warriors or there will be consequences.Now, go make some _chaos_!"

She laughed and disappeared through the same black hole where she came from. Percy said goodbye to Eudora before they parted ways.

"So, are we good to go?" he asked with a grin on his face. Annabeth went up to him and slapped him hard. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You lied! You said you weren't there!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"I saw him and I passed out and he told me it was a dream!"

"Wise Girl, calm down, I had to", he apologized with his baby seal eyes. She hugged him and swallowed a sob. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a proper kiss on the lips, long enough to make others uncomfortable.

"Let's get out of here", he said taking her hand," We'll talk on the ship."

**So,you like it? I couldn't really decide whether I wanted his reveal to be like in the previous chapter or like this so I tried to incorporate them both, one as a dream and other as a real one. I hope you're enjoying the story. More is coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, new chapter's here! I saw the reviews saying there should be space added after a comma or a period and I just went through every sentence of the story from _chapter__ 4 _(sorry, I deleted the documents of the previous ones) and, hopefully, fixed the mistakes there were. Also, someone's posted a review, but it doesn't show on any device I log into, but I just want you to know I saw it in my emails. Thanks for correcting me! Back to the story now!**

**Percy's POV**

After Percy got permission to talk to Annabeth when they climbed up the mountain, he got a new order almost immediately. _Wipe her memory of the conversation, now!_ Chaos screamed in his head. He had to obey. As much as it hurt, he took out a little vial of water from the river Lethe and sprayed it in Annabeth's face. He learned to control what memories were being erased so he only took the one of that conversation. It hurt him, even more, when he had to lie to her face and say he wasn't there. But then he got to beat up some gods, so it wasn't such a bad day. He got to reveal himself to his friends, finally, and the side of his face didn't hurt so much anymore from when Annabeth slapped him.

He flew everyone back to the ship. The looks on their faces were priceless when he spread out his huge metallic black wings. Jason carried down Piper and challenged Percy who was carrying Annabeth, and Frank who had turned into a giant eagle and carried Hazel, to a race. Needless to say, Percy got Leo, Reyna, Will, and Nico all down before the other contestants even got to the ship the first time. He patted Jason on the shoulder with a mocking grin on his face.

They went to the dining room and had a meal. Despite their insisting, Percy didn't eat. His back hurt. He usually avoided using his wings, because it hurt like hell, but he had to show off to his friends a little. He went out and left them to eat, while he climbed up the tallest mass on the ship. He needed some peace and quiet after everything. He watched the sun set behind Olympus. The view was truly mesmerizing. He broke away from his thoughts as he heard Annabeth calling his name.

"Up here!" he yelled before doing a quadruple backflip down. He landed right next to her with just a soft _thud_. She wrapped her arms around him

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to you or not?"

"It's a long story", he sighed.

" We've got time", Annabeth took his hand and pulled him below deck towards the dining room. Everyone was there, waiting for him. He sat down next to Annabeth.

"So, bro, I think you owe us an explanation", Jason smiled. Percy sighed and started telling them the story.

" First you need to know that time runs differently in Chaos' land. A week here is roughly fifty-six years there", he explained.

They gave him confused looks. Nico broke the silence: "Wait, so you're..."

"Roughly 5056 years old, yeah", he laughed. It was funny. He was sorta older than his own father, " But as I said, time's different there. I mean, it goes faster. But that's my chaotic age, the age of my soul and consciousness. My body keeps aging as it did before. So I'm eighteen years old here and now."

"Old man. Oh, I've got so many jokes ready", Leo laughed.

" Make one and I will set you on fire", Percy teased. He accidentally made his eyes go orange, so it looked more like a threat. He smiled quickly and went back to the story.

**_Flashback_**

_As Percy dug his sword into Gaia's heart, he felt his soul being ripped to pieces. A flash of light blinded him for a moment. He said goodbye to everyone in his head and passed out._

_When he woke up, his body felt like it was being soaked in Styx for a week. His vision was a little blurry but that passed soon. The room he was in was dark and gloomy. There were a few people all in black hoods. One person was sitting beside him. Little did he know at the time, but it was the general of Chaos' army herself, a person who later became a lifelong friend to him, Eudora._

_She took off her hood and explained what happened before taking him out and showing him around the palace of Chaos, a place he was now to call home. It reminded him of Camp Half-Blood, with a training arena for the army on one end, and a park on the other end of the castle. Everything was bordered by black walls of the castle that started to look more like a fortress. The shops and houses were all in there. Eudora gave him a quick tour before they started training._

_He was given a simple soldier's robe to wear. He had to choose a different name to go by here since people believed names had powers. There were people named after many mythological creatures or just some random stuff that meant to them. He chose Soldier, it felt cool. Eudora was General._

_He learned about the place. This was all there was before the universe was born. Time flowed differently here and a week on Earth was approximately fifty-six years there. He imagined the years pass by and his friends might not have even had his funeral. Every time he thought about them, he became extremely sad. He missed them. He missed the Seven, Reyna, Nico, Grover, Hedge, Clarisse, the Stolls, his mom, Paul, his father, everyone...But mostly he missed Annabeth. He wanted to kiss her one more time. That's all..._

_As the years went by, he got his ranks. He studied medicine, combat, horseback riding, chariot racing, working in the forges, the fabrics of time and space and how to bend them he was taught about the universe and so much more. He was even given a pair of metallic wings, like Eudora's. Soon, he rivaled her ranks. They were an incredible team. They traveled through time, slaying monsters, traveled to different worlds, bringing order there. And __they really enjoyed each other's company._

_He met Chaos after 1987 years of training, which really wasn't that much. He had his ceremony, becoming the Champion of Chaos, the first in history._ _That was his highest rank. He was appointed the Guardian of West and had gotten a task of protecting his friends from a safe distance._

_As amazing as it must sound, being in his situation was not so fun. He had to follow orders to the letter and not oppose Chaos. He sometimes thought of himself as a less tormented Winter Soldier. He had to follow strict army rules and so on. But Percy was somewhat happy. He had great friends there, like Eudora and the captain of one of the squads, Chris Cammile. He had everything he could possibly ask for and was a well-respected soldier who built his name in a very short period of time._

_The only thing that didn't work for him was having to be separated from Annabeth. He made a deal. For every one thousand years he spends there, he gets a day off and can go do what he wants as long as he doesn't break any rules or compromise the mission._

_Now, he was able to give up his secrets. He didn't have to hide from his friends anymore. They found all of the relics and had to construct the weapon now. He was back with Annabeth and his friends. He reached out to Sally as soon as possible and was delighted to find out he was going to be a big brother to someone else, but Tyson._

**Present**

Percy told them shortly what happened since his 'death' and what all he had to go through to get to where he was now. Not even the gods can oppose him. He also gained immortality and made a deal with Chaos that if the Seven plus Nico and Reyna prove to be good on this quest, they may join them and act as an elite group of soldiers. Just he hadn't been able to tell them yet. Everyone listened closely to his story. After he finished the just asked a few questions about the place. He didn't really know how to describe it. The Realm of Chaos isn't really like Earth. It's just a gap in space and time where everything began and where the true master is. It is where every cosmic event is planned and carried out. It is a place that could be found only by those who have been there. And know how to tear space and time.

After he told them what happened they just talked about the things he missed. It felt like it wasn't 5040 years since he sat with them like that. They talked about that weapon they have to build and agreed to let him travel to Chaos' library as soon as he has her permission. He might even bring Annabeth along. She would definitely enjoy it.

They talked for about two hours and decided they needed some rest. Percy offered to take the first guard. Annabeth decided to stay up with him. Soon they were the only ones on deck. She took his hand. He took off his fingerless gloves just before and her touching him made his skin tingle.

"I missed you", she whispered, tearing up a little. He hugged her and held her tight for a good seven minutes. He felt tears streaming down her face. Breaking the hug, he cupped her face with his hands and looked into her stormy gray eyes. They sparkled like the moon on a clear night. He gently leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers, and she returned his kiss.

" I missed you too", he said when they broke apart. He looked up. The mass that he was sitting on earlier was pretty comfortable. He spread his wings and took her up. She screamed a bit and yelled his name. He just laughed. She joined him. They sat on that mass for a good hour, just hugging. She told him what she did with Olympus and about Camp Half-Blood and he talked about some of his adventures. She seemed fascinated. They observed the landscape before them when things went horribly wrong...

Percy's instincts kicked in. Monsters were coming. Nature spirits mostly. He had sharp instincts and usually, nothing could suprise him. But he wouldn't have minded if he noticed earlier. The ship was being lifted up. He got Annabeth down and woke everyone up by setting the alarm off. He needed Jason's help with getting the ship down and Frank's with evacuating the others.

"What's going on?!' Jason screamed, still in his pajamas.

" Attack. Wind spirits. I need you to help me catch the ship when they drop it, which is going to happen in approximately 2.5 minutes. Frank, I need you to fly the others out."

"Got it", they said in unison. Frank turned into a dragon and everyone climbed aboard except for Nico, Will, and Reyna, who Nico was shadow-traveling out. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and he just nodded gesturing for her to go. When they left, Jason and he were still there. Percy put his hood up, spread his wings and summoned a hurricane below the ship. Jason called upon his pegasus, Tempest, climbed on and flew up to Percy. He summoned the winds trying to secure the ship. The wind spirits let go and even with everything they did, the ship started falling with uncontrollable speed. Percy dived catching it by the main mass, barely stopping the fall. _Eudora!_ he screamed for help in his head. She stepped out of a portal grabbing the second mass.

" What's going on?!"

"Wind spirits dropped it! Can't slow it down!"

Percy felt Jason being in trouble. He dared look up and saw Frank and Jason fending off some spirits. The others on the ground were also fighting. They were just over half a mile above them. Jason started falling.

"Go!" Percy screamed to Eudora, "I got this!"

She dived after Jason. Percy summoned a wave big enough to catch the ship and spread his wings like a parachute to slow it down so the water can get it to the ground. He felt metallic feathers being ripped out along with the entire wing. The water caught the Argo III, but not Percy. Terrible pain raced down his body as he let go and started falling. He closed his eyes from fear and exhaustion.

**Annabeth's POV**

She watched her Seaweed Brain let go of the Argo III and start falling. She screamed. She wanted to catch him but he was too far away. He hit the ground hard and didn't move. In the back of her head, Annabeth knew that the impact should have killed him. Terror raced her body. The monsters were down. She heard Eudora scream Percy's name and raced towards him with Annabeth at her heels. She dropped down next to him and examined him quickly.

"Stay back!" she warned raising her hand, "His wings were torn out. The smoke of it will burn your lungs."

"Let me to him!" Annabeth protested, but Eudora didn't back down.

"I'm a doctor I can help", Will offered.

" No,you're not. He has a few broken bones, but nothing major, except his back. I gotta take him back to Chaos for treatment."

She bandaged him up quickly and swung him over her shoulders, teleporting away before Annabeth could protest. With that, Percy had left her again. Crying, she returned to the intact Argo III.

**What do you say? I know the ending's not great, but it's really late and I have to get up before 6 AM tomorrow. Sorry, this update is a little late, had a little writer's block. More coming soon :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this update is late. I was busy and have started a new story, _Good Girl's Bad Boy_ so check it out if you've got time. Thank you all of the reviews on this one! It means a lot. Okay, back to the story.****Jason's POV**

After what happened with the spirits, Jason wanted to dig a hole in the ground and just stay there. If he paid better attention, he wouldn't have fallen and Eudora wouldn't have to leave Percy to go after him. If he hadn't fallen, he wouldn't be walking over to the ship on the metallic feathers that were flying from Percy's ripped out wings. When he and Eudora landed, he saw Annabeth and her running to the smoking, bleeding Percy. After mere minutes, Annabeth returned to the ship, crying, saying Eudora took Percy away. It was Jason's fault, he knew it. He couldn't look Annabeth in the eye. Reyna walked her to the ship and he didn't see her again that day. He decided to take the watch that night, afraid that he would have nightmares if he tried to sleep.

The night was peaceful. By the morning, the only thing that got to the ship was Blackjack, who Jason put away in the stables. As soon as he got out, he was confronted by none other than Percy Jackson. He was stunned. Percy looked like nothing happened.

"How are you-"

"Bro, it's good", he laughed, "It's been what like, three years?"

"Wh-", it hit him, " You went to Chaos?"

"Indeed. But, that's past. This is the present and right now, I need to see Reyna."

Jason was stunned. Why would he want to see Reyna? He showed him her cabin and left the two alone, at Percy's request.

**Reyna's POV**

When Percy knocked on her door, Reyna jumped up. As soon as she saw him, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She backed away quickly, not knowing what went over her. Percy asked her to talk. She sat on her bed and him in a chair. He seemed tense.

"Listen", he started after a long pause, "I don't know what I will have to do in the future. I can't disobey Chaos, she has me monitored. And I have to oblige to her orders if she says the word. I need you to help me with something."

"Whatever you need."

"I need you to give the strength to the other to take me down. And I need you to be the one to kill me."

"What?!" she screamed. He couldn't possibly kill him, he was her friend. "Percy, you aren't actually asking me to do this?!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way. If you want to survive, you need to incapacitate me."

"Percy, look, I maybe can do the first one, but I am not going to be the one who's going to kill you!"

He sighed, and agreed, "Okay then, just get me down. Lock me up and throw away the key. You're not going up against Nyx."

She couldn't believe what he told her. She vowed to not say anything to the others yet. When the time comes, she'll have to keep her promise in order to save everyone, no matter the price Percy will have to pay.

**I know this one's short, but I wanted to keep it, well, simple I guess. I don't want to give away too much just yet, this chapter might be one of the most important ones, if not the most important. Just stay tuned for the next one, where most of the answers should be given.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Percy's POV**

The next few weeks went by well. They searched for a way to merge the relics and turn them into a weapon. So far, they had no luck, but Percy was given permission to go back to Chaos and explore her library. He could even bring Annabeth along. He offered her to come along that morning and she said yes immediately, never passing on an offer to learn stuff. The only reason he might not want her there was the pure realm. It was dark, gloomy and painful to the eyes. But it had its odd beauty. Percy and Annabeth were just leaving. Percy knew it wouldn't be long here, but he let Annabeth hug it out with everyone. She walked over to him as he and Jason did a little handshake of theirs and. He looked at her and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure", she replied, but Percy sensed a little doubt in her voice.

" Listen, it won't be nice", he tried to explain it to her, to give her one more chance to chose, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"No-no", she replied quickly, " I can do it."

"In that case, put this on", he handed her a robe similar to the one he wore when he started training and a mask to put over her face. It wasn't a smart thing revealing one's true identity in Chaos. Percy learned that the hard way. Now that he thought of it, what was he thinking bringing her there?! That place was too unpredictable! It changes people in ways that he couldn't even comprehend. Too late, she already got out in the uniform. He'll just have to keep her away from the people there.

He told Annabeth to hop on his back as he removed the blades he carried with magic. She did so, and he once again crossed his arms on his chest, making an x, started running and splitting the air into a portal. Now, that is not easy. He has to find just the right thread of time-space continuum to be able to travel like this. And it was unpleasant. He felt his gut twisting and turning as they traveled. Annabeth tightened her grip on him as they landed on one of the hills surrounding the fort. He set her down, making sure no one was nearby. He told her to keep her head down as they walked into the fort. He greeted some of his colleagues and gave death stares to those who paid too much attention to Annabeth. They entered the enormous library and he had her searching nearby, looking for a way to build magical weapons. At first, she had trouble reading the covers since the books were written in chaotic, with twisted letters that looked more like signs, pictures, and hieroglyphs than actual letters. He felt proud knowing something his Wise Girl didn't. Soon, the books shifted to ancient Greek on her touch. He looked and looked, having small conversations with Chaos in his head. She was really chill and acted as his friend. Soon Eudora joined them, just coming back from a mission.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard Annabeth call him, not by his name but an alias.

" I think I got it!" she yelled. He rushed over to her and found her sitting among the sea of books. She had a particularly large one in her hands. She showed him the page where she found the answer. The words of course immediately changed to chaotic instead of greek.

"_To forge a weapon of this scale_

_One must travel through land none hail_

_And find the blood of darkness,_

_The power of light you must harness,_

_Ancient relics to bring the world demise_

_You must merge into the liquid of lies_

I crossed it with other references and found something. The liquid of lies is a mixture of light and dark", Annabeth explained and Percy and Eudora followed closely, " To catch the light we must get fire from the sun itself and darkness is the blood of Tartarus!"

"In the name of the Void!" Eudora exclaimed, "You actually think we have to travel through Tartarus and to the sun to do this?!"

"I know we do", Annabeth assured. Percy kept quiet. He knew it would be up to him and Eudora to get these, and so what he had to do later hurt him even more.

" I say we do it", he announced finally. Eudora didn't argue anymore she just glanced at him. They took the book and some weapons, Percy kept in his chamber in case he needed new ones and headed back to Argo III. It was only a few hours there, but he was ready to find it hadn't even been five minutes on Earth. The same couldn't be said for Annabeth, who almost had a heart attack when they got back. She changed into her regular clothes and called a meeting. She explained what they discovered, with Percy and Eudora keeping a low profile in the shadows, commenting on the situation telepathically. She didn't like what she heard, and to be honest, neither did he. Annabeth's voice calling his name pulled him back to reality. She demanded he backs her up. He did so.

"This is our best chance", he said calmly, " Now, it is up to you to decide, I am here just to follow orders."

"Fine", Jason said defeated, " Who wants to go to _Tartarus?!_"

"I'll go!" Annabeth tried to volunteer. Percy couldn't let it happen.

"No", he said confidently, " I'll go. I have the best chance in survival there."

"Oh so the rest of us are incompetent now aren't we?!" what is going on with Jason.

"No", Nico said calmly, " Percy is right. He has the best chance of survival down there. With his training and who he is, no monster will dare touch him."

"What do you mean who he is?" Piper questioned.

"Well, last time I visited Elysium I heard some interesting stuff. Tartarus, I mean the place, trembles at the very mention of him. Seriously, everyone is mortally afraid of you down there!" Nico explained, turning to Percy. He believed him. He did some terrible things on his missions and had to go back down there again once before. Oh, the mayhem he caused! It surely would be fun going back, sorta.

"Then it's settled", Percy announced, " I'll head to Tartarus. Eudora said she'll get the light. She's immune to it."

Annabeth tried to argue but it was settled. Percy opened up the pit that evening and after saying goodbye for a short time, he jumped down, since it was one of the few places he couldn't teleport to. The last thing he heard was Annabeth's cry as he disappeared. Memories flooded over him as he found himself falling once more.

**Sorry, this is both short and late. I am really busy these days. I am finishing junior high this year and we have exams on which enrolling high school will depend on soon, so I have a lot of work to do. I will try and write more during the weekend though. Its easier to write on a computer and I am not allowed to use it during work days. Anyway, I'll try to upload more often than now. Hope you're enjoying the story. I appreciate all the reviews you guys leave here, so thank you so much for supporting the story :)))**


	13. Chapter 12- Finale

**Percy's POV**

It had been a long time since Percy was in this situation. Right now, as he fell, he remembered all he'd been through while there. The first time he'd fallen there, he was with Annabeth. They had to plunge their way to the Doors of Death and fight so many monsters. It wasn't that bad the second time. He had a diplomatic mission. His goal was to travel to Tartarus' palace and have him sign some accords, agreeing to keep his position on the Primordial Council, but not get involved in the battles on Earth without a direct order from Chaos. It was tough to convince him, and it took a couple of days, but Percy was good with words after spending much time in Chaos reading. He never thought he'd love reading as much as he did now, but Chaos had his dyslexia cured, so he read a lot. It helped him in many missions. He started understanding Annabeth's technique of using wits rather than force. Though, he still enjoyed whooping bad guys' asses when he had the opportunity to. He remembered all the things he'd done while down and devised tactics for fighting different monsters. The ones he was most worried about were vicious are, children of Nyx. Though he had a way of killing them, he still shivered at the thought of encountering them.

He's been falling for what felt like hours now, but he was patient. He looked down and saw the bottom miles down. With his enhanced vision he was able to see further than an average human. He braced for impact since there was no way of landing softly. Just another hour approximately and he was falling in rapid speed. If he were his old self, he would have become a Percy-pancake as big as Tartarus' palace, which was saying something. He kept devising tactics and the way to Tartarus' heart.

Time passed and he was just meters away from the ground. He used his powers to create a force field around himself and shifted his position so his feet were facing the ground as if he were about to kick it. He felt his little capsule hit the ground hard. It bounced off and Percy flew around his force field. When he finally settled, he felt he had a broken rib and some minor injuries but nothing he couldn't handle. He waited for a few minutes while it healed, credit to his partial immortality. He removed his shield and took in the view. It was as dark, gloomy, dreadful, painful, scary and so much more as the last time he was there. The ground was still sharp, shattered glass, the air was filled with sulfur burning his lungs, the light was dim and the air was cold. No one was in his sight. He felt relieved to not have to fight immediately. He looked around, trying to find a good path to go on. He used his powers over water to try and trace one of the rivers of the Underworld. He felt Lethe flowing a few miles away. He followed his gut to Lethe, keeping his hood up and mask on. He couldn't afford being poisoned with sulfur and he didn't plan on trying to get to Plethegon, which he felt was too far away from him. He walked for hours on end, passed a few monster groups, but none dared attack him. He had made a name for himself and they trembled in front of him. Some were too stupid to back away from him and they changed. They were mostly dragons, dragons, and other big monsters. He killed them with ease. Others, such as cyclopes, empusei, the gorgons, hellhounds, draconian, the minotaur, and harpies, stayed away. He marched through the Pit as if he owned it. Soon, he was by Lethe, following it upstream to the heart of Tartarus. He climbed down and up walls, jumped over ditches, surfed over Lethe to keep his quest going. He had no desire to stay there longer than he needed. Memories kept coming. Annabeth's body wrapped in Dark Mist, his friend Bob, who was actually the Titan Iapetus, and the giant Damasen, who had died in order for him and Annabeth to escape. A message in his head interrupted his thoughts.

Percy, Chaos below in his head, I have a little side task for you.

What can I do for you?

I need you to destroy Nyx, Chaos requested, She has switched sides. She fed us false information on the events in the Pit.

Consider it did. I am near her palace now, I can use the demon's breath to destroy her permanently if that's what you need. Demon's breath was a weapon so deadly, it could destroy a Primordial, but inflicted no harm upon Chaos. It was a force of her making, after all.

Awesome. It would be a good punishment. Be ruthless, inflict as much pain as possible. No one betrays me! Chaos screamed. Percy grinned like a madman. He hated the Primordial of night. Using the demon's breath would drain him considerably, but it would be worth it. And it would be a good display of Chaos' and his power. He jumped back on Lethe and used his powers over water to get to Nyx's palace fast. He got jumped. He was knocked off if his wave and onto the sand. He grinned even wider. He had the permission to kill anything siding with Nyx with demon's breath. The awaswere closing a circle on him.

"Perseus Jackson!" the one that looked like their leader spoke, "We have waited long to see you again!"

"The feeling isn't shared on my part", he laughed as he drew his sword. Not Riptide, though. That one would crumble under the strength of the demon's breath. He took the one made from Dark Bronze and lit it with the demon's breath. It burned in blue flame, radiating evil power. The Sarai's eyes twinkled with fear. He laughed out loud and charged. He slashed, stabbed, rolled, ducked and jumped around, killing the demons one by one. Soon, he had a significant amount of curses on him, but all the area were gone. The demon's breath burning inside him burned them out until he was just as before the fight. In the distance, he saw a goddess crying over a shield. Akhylis. He walked over, knowing Nyx's palace was just behind her. The goddess looked up to him, shivering. She bowed to him.

"Champion", she greeted, "What more misery could be brought upon you? They have taken everything away from you. Made you a killing machine. Took your old life away from you. The flame in your heart hadn't gone out but changed. Happiness was replaced with orders."

"Shut it", he ordered. He was already aware of what she was talking about, "Let me pass peacefully, or I shall finish what I had started such a long time ago."

The goddess moved to let him pass, remembering well how Percy used her own poison against her, almost killing her. He marched off to the palace of Nyx. He called her name, echoing around the pit she was in. He jumped down consumed by darkness. He opened his eyes, demon's breath keeping him safe from the aura surrounding the place. He got attacked by some monsters, but he fended them off with ease. He called Nyx once more, summoning her to face him. Bound by her pride she showed herself.

"I see mother has finally sent someone to challenge me!"

"I am not here just to challenge you", he barked, "I am here to destroy you!"

He lit both his swords with demon's breath and charged. For someone who hadn't left that place for eons, Nyx was a good fighter. She dodged his attacks but didn't play offensive. She just kept defense up. Percy analyzed her style of fighting and found her weak point. He used his enhanced speed, making it look like was to stab her in the heart, but ducked in the last moment, sliding under her gigantic arm stabbing her from the back. She roared in rage, cursing Percy in ancient Greek. He put his sword up to her throat and smiled.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" he mocked, "I am the Champion of Chaos, Guardian of West and Winter, Safekeeper of the Cosmos, Son of Poseidon, Lord of the tide, Twice Saviour of Olympus, Retriever of the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness,Survivor of the Labyrinth, Twice the main demigod of the Great Prophecy, Leader of the demigod army in the Battle of Manhatten, Bane of Kronos and Gaia, Slayer of the Minotaur, empusei, draconian, hellhounds, Cyclops, Titans and Giants and monsters so terrifying you have never seen them. I have just sleyed over a hundred of your most vicious children, and am about to kill you. I am the wielder of Demon's Breath, right hand to Chaos. I could go on, but my mission still awaits. I will add Bane of Nyx to my title chart, don't you worry. Say hi to all those I have killed when you each Void."

"Even you won't survive the wrath of Night, Perseus Jackson. You have done many impressing things, but you shall not win this war!"

"Watch me", he whispered as he slashed his sword through her neck, slicing her head off. It rolled to the side as the last scream of Nyx tore the air. The lifeless body of the Primordial turned to ash as she reached Void.

"Sister?" questioned a male voice, echoing through the palace. Percy's heart froze as he remembered Damasen and Bob. Tartarus peaked around the corner as Percy sheathed his swords, "Champion."

"Lord Tartarus", Percy greeted back, not looking at the Primordial, "How may I help you?"

"What have you done?"

"I punished the traitor, Milord. Lady Nyx's loyalty lay elsewhere. She betrayed Lady Chaos and our cause. She got what she asked for."

"Who gave you the right to slay my sister?!" Tartarus was smoking.

"My mistress, of course. Lady Chaos requested Nyx's death directly. I obey orders with no question. You know that, Milord."

"I request to meet with my mother! This is my domain! She has no authority here!"

"I would take that back before she orders your head on a plate", he warned. He hated people thinking they were above Chaos, "Besides, everything is Chaos' domain. She is known as the Creator for a reason. She has authority everywhere. Now, if you'll excuse me, Milord, I have a task to complete."

"What task?" he asked.

"I have a weapon to build with your blood. Fear not, as long as you are not in my way, no harm shall be put upon you."

With that, Percy left the palace of Nyx. He traveled further, to the heart of Tartarus. Legend has it, if one finds their way inside the heart, they'll find a lake where the five rivers, Styx, Lethe, Plethegon, Cocytus and Archeron, were flowing from. If he got enough of the water from there, he would be able to forge the weapon he needed. He climbed his way up to where the Doors of Death used to be. He looked around for an entrance, bow sure there was a lake inside the heart. He found a soft spot he could cut up to pass down, which he did. He felt the ground shake lightly, but nothing that concerned him. Chaos would inform him if Tartarus was to attack him. Besides, he would feel his presence. Percy dropped down to the lake, taking in the view. In the middle was a beautiful island with a few palm trees, which had golden and silver leaves. Five women sat on the middle laughing, playing with some creatures from the lake. He approached them. They stopped laughing and slowly got up. They bowed slightly, greeting him with a simple Champion in unison. Their voices were beautiful. They were the same height, but besides that looked nothing alike. One had a long black dress and dark hair, with glowing obsidian eyes. Not just the pupils, but the entire eye. The second one had a warm smile, a dress in the colors of fire, a mix of red, orange and yellow. Her hair was pure fire. The third one had a short, grey dress, sad eyes, and wet silver hair. The fourth one had a dark blue dress and wawy blue hair. And the final one was dressed in a green-grey dress, with short green hair and oblivious eyes.

"We live to serve Chaos", the grey one spoke.

"Who are you?" Percy asked respectfully.

"We are the goddesses of the rivers of death", the black one spoke, "I am Styx. These are my sisters, Plethegon, Cocytus, Acheron and Lethe", she gestured to each of them.

"Pleasure to meet you all", Percy smiled gently, "I am not here to disturb you. I just need a favor."

"We live to serve Chaos, Milord", Lethe spoke. Percy assured them he didn't like the formalities, so they just called him Perseus.

"I just need some of this water", he explained, "To forge a weapon to save the world. I will take it only with your blessings."

"We are glad to help you, Perseus", Archeron spoke, "Feel free to dive in. Chaos has always been generous to us, even came here once a century for tea."

He thanked them and took what he needed. He assured them they would be rewarded greatly. It was time for him to leave the dreaded place. He said his good-bye to the goddesses and used the water to get out. Styx suggested he followed her river back to the Underworld, out of Tartarus. He did so. After hours of surfing on Styx's water, he made it to Asphodel. He decided to visit some old friends before he left. First, he traveled to the palace of Hades, to greet his uncle.

Needless to say, Hades was stunned to find his nephew there and then. They talked about the quest and Percy warned him about some supposed stirring in Tartarus. Soon he left to visit some people in Elysium. He was so happy to see the people who died fighting side-by-side with him. The first one he bumped into was Luke Castellan. Percy was so happy to see him again. Luke smiled at Percy and led him to the others. Soon he sat next to Zoe Nightshade, Silena Beaureguard, Luke, Charles Beckendorf, and many others. They offered him food, filled him in on what they were doing there. Bianca chose rebirth just before the fall of Kronos. He told them all he did during the five thousand years he spent with Chaos. They were stunned but were assured they expected nothing less from him. At first, they were worried he had died but were even sadder when he had to leave. He promised to pass their greetings to the others and left the Underworld. He gave Cerberus a big ball to play with. Once he was out he teleported to Argo III.

Line Break

He found his friends in the middle of a battle with some monsters amongst whom were a few Titans and Giants. He sighed and charged. He didn't bother giving his usual talk, he just kept sliding through the shadows, slicing the monsters with his Dark Bronze Swords. Soon he cleared all the monsters. His friends were panting, some injured big time. He helped them to the infirmary after he got out of Annabeth's hug. She had tears in her eyes and she kissed him on the lips thanking the gods for his safe return home, for the only Void knows what reason. The gods don't care about what happens to them. The only reason he was alive is because of his intense training and abilities. After helping, Will tend Jason who, surprise, surprise, had taken a blow in the head and was now unconscious, Piper who was stabbed in the gut, but nothing fatal, Nico who was just exhausted from using too much of his powers and Hazel who had a broken arm, he contacted Eudora. She arrived soon after the message was sent, a few burn marks on her exposed skin. She had successfully captured the light. After she changed and settled in one of the free rooms, Percy called the meeting.

Eudora went first in explaining what she had to go through to get light and Percy followed, leaving out the Nyx and are part, as well as meeting the rivers. Direct order from Chaos, he can't disobey. Eudora brought a cauldron from Chaos and all the relics Percy stored there to the ship. They filled it with plain water from the ocean and the demigods dropped relics one by one, as Percy and Eudora chanted. Percy felt the power surging through him. He was close to his goal. He gave Eudora a small smile, which she returned. So close!

After all the relics were in, Eudora added light: "Light to bring hope and happiness to the realm", and Percy followed with the blood of Tartarus, chanting as he poured it in: "Darkness to bring pain and misery to the realm."

"With the power given to the Guardians of Summer and East and Winter and West by Chaos the Creator, we call on the might of the Relics of Demise and Light and Dark to bring chaos to the world", the two warriors of Chaos chanted, both their eyes glowing orange, "To tear down Olympus piece by piece, to destroy the gods once and for all and bring Chaos the Creator back to her full might, to rule the universe and destroy what has to be destroyed. We call on the weapon of Destruction. May you might live in two deities, completely opposite, to bring mischief to the Universe!"

The ground shook rapidly. The air turned cold and the lights dimmed. From the cauldron, orange mist rose engulfing both Percy and Eudora, as the demigods watched in terror. They failed to stop them from finishing their chant but had no luck. Annabeth cried Percy's name, as did the others. Both Percy and Eudora grinned evilly as they transported them to the Palace of the gods back up on Olympus, the one above Empire State Building. The gods were there and watched in terror as the mist died down, resting its power in the Guardians. The gods looked as if they just saw the sun crash into Earth.

Poseidon was the first to speak: "Son, what have you done?!"

"I am not your son, you petty creature!" he growled at the god of the seas, "I am the Champion of Chaos the Creator, Wielder of Demon's Breath, Bane of Konos, Gaia, Nyx, Giants and Titans, Slayer of so many monsters, you can't even name them all. I am no longer the hero of Olympus, one of the Seven. I am the Guardian of the West and Winter. And now, I am the Wielder of Destruction. You all are nothing to me!"

He grinned wider, eviler. Annabeth's eyes were shedding tears, as were the other six's. Hestia watched in terror and disappointment. Zeus called on all of Olympus' army to the hall. Percy and Eudora just took a fighting stance, waiting for orders. Chaos appeared between the two, smiling just as the guardians.

"Do you really want to go against us, gods?" she mocked. The three laughed evilly. Zeus ordered everyone to attack. Percy and Eudora drew their weapons. She called on the Destruction and he did so too but combining it with Demon's Breath. They sliced through the army, killing everything in their way. The gods were badly wounded. In just 3 minutes and 54 seconds,s they had the gods tied up in one corner of the room, demigods in the other, the army dead.

"Well", Eudora joked, "That was mildly amusing."

"I find it disappointing", he joked along, "I thought they'd put in more of a fight."

"That's what's amusing", Chaos joined in, "They thought they could get you down with that petty battle."

The two nodded, agreeing. They fist bumped and turned to the prisoners.

"You truly are nothing", Chaos spoke, "I found you unfit to rule eons ago. With the laws set by my father, the mighty Void, I was not able to take you out. Not until I had the weapon of Destruction. Eudora was regrouted a long, long time ago, and I had trouble finding the second guardian. Luckily, you were stupid enough to basically hand him over. I regret Percy, trained him and proposed this action, which he accepted gladly. He manipulated everyone, having you all trusting him. The perfect plan. Now, they will destroy you all but will leave these puny half-bloods with a choice. I now say good-bye to you all. My friends", she turned to the two once more, "You know what you have to do."

With that, Chaos left. Percy grinned along with Eudora. He waited so long for this moment. They walked over to the half-bloods. Eudora spoke to them: "You have proven yourselves somewhat worthy of an opportunity at Chaos. You can all become an elite force of assassins and serve Lady Chaos for all eternity."

"Or you can watch your gods destruction, your beloved camps in ruins, friends dying and the Earth engulfed in flames. Then you will die", Percy finished.

"Never", Annabeth spat at him. He didn't mind her death, she became irrelevant to him as soon as he joined Chaos.

"You wish", Reyna added. Soon the rest followed with nerves and rot in hells and what so ever. Their choice.

"Alright", Eudora concluded, "Your faith's sealed."

They turned to the gods and Percy lit his hands with Deamon's Breath, to have some pleasure before destroying the gods so they didn't even reach Void. The set them on fire, they screamed but didn't die. They begged for release, for mercy. They got none of it. Percy heard the half-bloods screaming behind him. He put out the Demon's Breath, and as soon as he did, Eudora and he had them disintegrating from all forms from the might of Destruction.

As the gods died forever, Percy and Eudora set the demigods in place, from where they had to watch the world burn. They turned to Camp Half-Blood. They killed the demigods one by one. They saved Chiron for last. As they died, they set the entire place on fire. They teleported to Camp Jupiter and repeated it all over, with crazy grins, evil laughs, and fearless eyes, full of joy. They set it on fire as well. They then went back to Olympus and destroyed it by hand. As it fell, they used Destruction and set the entire Earth on fire. They didn't leave yet. They just gloated from their victory. They left the planet in chaos, the demigods to die with it.

Percy regretted nothing. Eudora and he joined Chaos and with her brought, well, chaos to the cosmos. They didn't destroy other planets, but Earth was a disgrace. Percy spent his eternity side by side with Eudora and Chaos, leading the army, saying monsters, causing mischief all over the universe. Not once did the turn back and think about what could have been if he never joined Chaos. He never thought of his former friends again, of Annabeth. He lived freely, with no one to fear.

**How about that ending?!! I hope you've enjoyed the story. I also hope you aren't too mad at me for making a turn like that. I have more stories in work, but I will not publish them until I finish _Good Girl's Bad Boy_, so check it out if you have time. See you soon! :)))**


End file.
